Electrostatic chucks are used as means to adhere and hold an object to be processed (such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate) in a plasma processing chamber that performs etching, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), sputtering, ion implantation, ashing, and the like.
Electrostatic chucks are fabricated by interposing an electrode between ceramic substrates of alumina or the like and sintering the arrangement. Electrostatic chucks apply an electrostatic adhesion-use power to the internal electrode and thereby adhere a substrate such as a silicon wafer or the like by an electrostatic force.
However, after plasma processing, residues or matter generated from the semiconductor wafer or applied films adhere to the inner faces of the chamber. When plasma processing is repeatedly carried out, the residues and generated matter are gradually deposited, and eventually they peel from the inner faces of the chamber and adhere to the surface of the object to be processed such as a semiconductor wafer, a glass substrate, or the like, which causes a reduction in yield.
Therefore, conventionally, periodically, the inside of the chamber is cleaned by plasma, and the residues and generated matter adhering to the inner faces of the chamber are removed. In this case, in some cases, so-called waferless plasma cleaning is carried out, by processing without covering the surface of the electrostatic chuck with a dummy wafer. In waferless plasma cleaning, the surface of the electrostatic chuck is directly exposed to cleaning plasma such as O2 gas, CF4 gas, or the like during cleaning.
When waferless plasma cleaning is carried out for electrostatic chuck, particles are separated from the ceramic surface and erosion occurs at the grain boundaries, so the surface roughness increases. As a result, problems such as reduction in the electrostatic adhesion force, increase in the quantity of leakage of sealing gas, lowering in the heat transfer coefficient of the solid contact interface with the semiconductor wafer, and the like occur, and after a short period of time, it is necessary to replace the electrostatic chuck.
Therefore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-279349 discloses a method of manufacturing an electrostatic chuck with an internal electrode structure that uses high purity alumina as the dielectric body, as a method of suppressing the change in surface roughness due to plasma irradiation by halogen gas or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-279349 discloses using a green sheet that uses alumina powder with 99.5% purity as a conductor by applying a paste including powders such as W, Mo, WC, TiC, TiN or the like.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-119720 discloses the structure of an electrostatic chuck in which a conductor made from Pd on its own or Pd including Ag of not more than 40% by weight is applied to a green sheet that uses alumina powder with purity of not less than 99.9% as the internal electrode.
In recent years, there is a demand for electrostatic chucks that can change the temperature even with large plasma power, in accordance with the types and conditions of wafer processing. It is important that the electrostatic chuck is capable of maintaining the object to be processed at the desired temperature even under these temperature changes.
Therefore, there is a demand for an electrostatic chuck that includes a heater so that a single electrostatic chuck can be used up to the high temperature region, and the temperature of the object to be processed can be kept uniform even in the high temperature region, by including the heater in the electrostatic chuck so that the insufficient amount of heat from the heating medium alone can be provided from the heater in order that the wafer will be the desired temperature.